Firefly
by SadDesire'15
Summary: The flock have been free of eraser attacks for weeks now. But what happens when they meet a suspicious new friend with wings named Firefly? Is she there to help the flock? FAX and a little bit of OCxIggy.
1. Truth or Dare?

**Ok, other than the songfic I wrote, this is one of my first MR fanfiction. Please read and review, and I'll another chapter if I get 3 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride or any of the other characters(although we all wish we owned Fang).**

**Claimer: I DO own, the plot and the OC coming.**

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Angel asked out of nowhere. Oh no, not again. We were in a cave, sitting around a nice little fire, eating some fish that Angel so conveniently convinced to jump out of the water, killing their selves.

"Angel, Hun, we played Truth or Dare a couple of days ago. Let's give it a rest." She looked so sad, that I quickly looked away to look at Iggy, who usually had a blank face.

"Max, please!" Nudge begged. Great, just what I needed. A six year old and 12 year old begging to play a game I was sure me, Fang and Iggy were not interested in. Gazzy smiled at me with a pleading expression. I sighed

"No means no." I said firmly. Angel looked at Fang.

"Fang, can we please play truth or dare?" She dared asked him. She was becoming more stubborn by the minute. Fang shrugged carelessly.

"Max said no, so I guess not." He replied. I knew he really didn't want to play, that he was just trying to act nice. Angel pouted, and I made the terrible mistake of looking at her. I gave in quicker than I normally should have. Was Angel controlling me?

"Fine. But just for a moment. And we are not playing for another week." I compromised. Of course I couldn't resist my baby's sad little face. Fang gave me a I-can't-believe-you-gave-in look, and I stuck my tongue at him. In my head.

Iggy sighed in annoyance, and I knew exactly why. You see, the thing about playing truth or dare with a six year old mind reader and mind controller, is that she can, and most likely will, make you do what she knows you fear most. This is why I was so reluctant to play. But no, I had to be weak and give in to her sad puppy faces.

"I go first, I go first!" Nudge said excitedly. I heard Fang sigh, and Iggy plucked a pebble in annoyance. I was so going to get it later from both of them for making them play.

"Ok, truth or dare…Gazzy?" Nudge said.

"Truth." He said wisely.

"Is it true that you can't control you digestive system?" She asked. Jeez, this was cornier than last week's game.

"Yes." He replied. I started making unrecognizable shapes in the floor of the cave as the others played. Thankfully, no one bothered to pick on me.

"Truth or dare, Max?" Angel finally asked me out of the blue. Crap, I didn't want her to call on me.

"Umm…Truth I guess." I said dully. She gave me an evil expression that I regretted.

"Is it true you think about Fang a lot?" She asked boldly. Everyone, including Fang, turned to look at me. I felt my cheeks heat up, as if I was actually lying down in the fire we were sitting around.

I swallowed, and thought of the perfect way around this. If I lied, she'd snitch, and of course they _had_ to believe her, I mean, she does read minds.

"Yep, along with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and you." I covered. She frowned. She couldn't turn that around. I smiled inside at my escape and continued playing in the dirt.

"Max," I heard Fang say suddenly. I had zoned out, in my own little world, playing in the dirt and enjoying myself. I wasn't paying attention to the game.

"Yeah?" I replied, still drawing squiggles in the dirt.

"I love you." He said. I coughed suddenly and snapped my head up.

"Fang, what?" I asked astonished. What the heck was going on? Everyone was sitting around calmly.

"I said I love you." He said. Fang's head was down as he spoke. I cleared my throat. I didn't know what to say.

"ok…" I started. Suddenly Gazzy bursted into a hysterical laugh. I glared at him.

"Gazzy don't do that again, you gave me a heart attack." I scorned.

"Why? Because you thought your life dream was coming true?" He teased.

"Gazzy, shut it." Fang said coolly. Gazzy looked at him sheepishly. I continued to ignore their game and played in the dirt some more. I know what your thinking: I'm acting so childish, but playing in the dirt is much more fun than you'd think.

"Jesus Christ! Iggy, Fang, keep it PG! Oh, I can't believe you were thinking that!" Angel shouted suddenly after about ten minutes of playing. I snapped my head up and saw that Iggy had a shameful look on his face and Fang had an amused expression.

"I told you to stay out of my mind." He said calmly.

"Angel, why are you reading my mind anyway?" Iggy said, his eyebrows coming together.

"I just wanted a good dare to give the two of you!" She defended.

"What's going on?" I asked. Angel stood up in her spot.

"Oh I won't, you can count on that." She said. Me, Nudge and Gazzy looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Angel, what happened?" I asked again.

"And you're making it worse!" She exclaimed. I stood up too.

"That's it, I quite." Angel said irritably.

"Angel?" I asked. She ran towards the opening of the cave and flew out.

"I need to clear my mind, I'm scarred. Badly." She explained. She started flying in circles around the cave entrance, where she knew I would see her. I turned on my heel and looked at Iggy and Fang accusingly. Unfortunately, Iggy couldn't see.

"What did she see? What were you two thinking?" I demanded. Fang was still smiling a half smirk, and Iggy's face was red.

"Come on, spit it out." I said.

"None of your business." Fang replied. I was shocked. I walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt.

"You better tell me what you did to scar my baby, or I'll beat it out of you." I threatened. And Fang did something I never knew he could do. Yep, you guessed right. He laughed. Not snicker, or giggle **(A/N what if Fang did giggle??)** but laughed.

I glared at him.

"What's so funny?" I said.

"Trust me; you don't want to know what I was thinking." He pulled my arm off of his shirt and walked into a corner, still grinning and suppressing a laugh.

"Iggy?" I said, not forgetting about him.

"I was thinking about…burning people." He lied. I knew he was lying, because Angel wouldn't have reacted that way. That's all Iggy ever thought about, or at least, that's what the rest of us thought.

"Fine I'll ask Angel. If I get it from her, you'll pay." I said. I walked to the edge of the cave, but before I could call to Angel, someone had my arm.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But don't laugh, or say it out loud." Iggy gave in, his face redder than a rose. Fang continued to sit in the corner, relaxing like nothing happened. I smiled triumphantly.

"Humor me." I said.

* * *

**O.o What was Iggy and Fang thinking about that frightened Angel?? Find out in the next chapter…or at least what Iggy was thinking about. Please review and tell me what you think. The OC should come in the next chapter, or chapter three…if there will be a next. Depends on the reviews I get.**


	2. Enter Firefly

**All righty that was 3 reviews, so here's another chapter. **

**SadDesire15 looks at her keys with bored expression time to make this up as I go…hope it's good.**

* * *

"Humor me." I said. Iggy fumbled for words, his face getting redder every second. I smiled.

"It's ok. I'll just ask Angel." I pushed.

"No, no, no. I was thinking…" he mumbled the end. I leaned closer.

"What was that, Iggy?" I questioned further. He looked down at the ground, as if he could actually see it.

"I said I was…thinking…about…g…" The last part was still mumbled. I sighed impatiently.

"Angel honey!" I called. She looked in my direction.

"Girls!" Iggy shouted low enough for me to hear. I waved Angel away.

"What about girls?" I asked. I didn't know it was possible, but his face actually became redder.

"Max, please." He begged. I laughed. I guess that was enough torture.

For him.

"Fang!" I called. He yawned and looked at me.

"Come on, spill it." I demanded my hands on my hips.

"I'm not saying jack, and neither is Angel." He assured. Well, we'll see about that. I turned to Angel.

"What was he thinking, Angel?" I asked. She shook her head. I wasn't expecting that. Stupid Fang always got his privacy.

"Hey max," Nudge said before I could probe Fang any further. Oh great.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm still hungry. Can we please, please, please, please, please…"

"Nudge get on with it." I urged. She looked at me apologetically.

"Can we get something else to eat?" She asked. Of course she'd still be hungry. She was the only one refusing to eat any fish, so she had to eat some wild berries we found.

I sighed. Fang got away this time.

"Ok, let's go. Guys stay here. Me, Angel and Nudge are going out to find some more food for Nudge." I looked at all of them. Iggy's head was still down, Fang was still calmly resting, and Gazzy was browsing through his bag.

Which reminded me.

"And absolutely NO bombs." I said. Gazzy and Iggy groaned. I took one last look at Fang's smug face, and flew off, with Nudge following closely behind. I motioned for Angel to follow, and she did so, without complaining.

"So I was thinking. Maybe we could find a nice little town, and sleep in a nice little hotel. I mean, your credit card never runs out, right? So that'd be perfect. But if never runs out, why didn't we…" Nudge started her nudge channel. I looked over at Angel, who was holding Celeste. She still had that thing?

"Nudge, I agree. Ok. We will…once we get back to the cave to get the guys. Now what do you want?" I asked. She was quiet for a moment. Shocker.

"Can I have a salad?" She asked to my relief. She didn't go on and on about the pros and cons of salad. I nodded and we continued to fly. I looked out to see if I could spot a town.

"Max?" Angel asked innocently. I sighed. What now?

"Yes?" I answered carefully. I hope she didn't find something she wanted. I wasn't trying to go on an adventure to please everybody.

"Who or what is that?" She pointed out to the horizon. I squinted and zoned in on a dot. A large bird, it seemed, was flying our way.

Oh boy. What if that was an eraser? Some more wonderful flying erasers.

"I don't know, but be prepared." I told the both of them. Boy did I wish Fang was here.

The figure got closer, and I was able to see that it was not a bird. Or an eraser. It was another flying Avian hybrid. Angel and Nudge flew in closer to me.

"Max, I'm scared." Nudge admitted. Actually I was too. But I wasn't going to tell them that. I didn't know what to do. Should I talk to it? Should I fight it? Run from it?

_Don't you trust your instincts, Max?_ The voice asked. AH.

_Long time no thought._ I said sarcastically. Could the voice laugh? It sounded like it did.

_Listen Max, I can't tell you whether she's good or not, but I can say give her a chance. There are six of you, after all. _The voice suggested.

"So it's a her?" I accidentally said out loud.

"Actually, yeah." Said Nudge. To trust the voice, or not, that is the question. Well we never got into any bad situations when I listened to it. And it was right; there were six of us.

"Angel, are you getting anything?" I asked her before the flying girl got any closer. Angel concentrated.

"She's just thinking about surviving, something. Her thoughts are quick and all over the place." She said. I nodded.

"Don't say anything to her about our powers." I said. Better safe than sorry. She didn't need to know any of our weaknesses and strengths.

When she reached us, she looked just as shocked to see us as we were to see her. Her face looked familiar to me though. But where? Where did I see her?

There was an awkward silence as we hovered in the air, staring at each other in both fear and shock. Suddenly, she lunged at me, throwing a punch; So much for listening to the voice.

I moved just in the nick of time.

"Who are you?" She demanded. I looked at Angel. Her teeth were gritted as she stared angrily at the girl. Nudge's hands were clutched into fists.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked. She lunged again and I moved, grabbing the tip of her wings, which were light brown.

"Get off." She said squirming in the air. We had to land. I was tired of trying to fly in one place. I started descending out of the air, landing in a clearing in the middle of some woods.

Nudge and Angel landed right beside me.

I threw the girl to the ground, and she landed on her hands and knees.

"I don't know exactly who you are, but you better cooperate or else." I told her. She stood up straight and brushed dirt off of her pants.

"Or what?" She challenged. Well I knew one thing: She didn't know us very well.

"Or I'll make you do something that I know you don't want to do." Angel threatened. The girl laughed.

"How exactly?" She said between giggles. Angel frowned. I guess she didn't like being laughed at. And I guess this mysterious chick didn't know that. Then I suddenly remembered what I told Angel.

_Don't say anything._ I thought, knowing she was probably listening. Angel nodded still looking furious.

"Wait a minute. I know where I've seen you before." She suddenly said, looking happier than before to see us. Me, Angel and Nudge turned and looked at each other.

"But there were more of you. Remember, you helped a bunch of mutants escape from the school, in New York sewers? I was one of them!" She exclaimed. Oh…well, that explains the reason why I thought I'd seen her before.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Angel smiled.

"So where are the others?" She asked.

"Umm…In a spot, where we took cover." I answered reluctantly. Angel seemed ok with her, but I still couldn't be too sure.

"Max, I am still really hungry." Nudge complained. I sighed. What do I do now?

"Well…nice to see you're still alive. We have to go, as you can see, she's pretty hungry." I said. I started walking away, hoping that that'll solve my problem. Maybe she'd just go on her way, and I wouldn't be pressured into keeping her with us.

"Wait!" She said. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I didn't want this…I didn't _need _this.

"I have no where to go. I don't even know what to do. I'm alone. All the others either left me, or died a young age." She said. Great.

"She can stay with us, can't she Max?" Nudge suggested. Thank you Nudge. I gave myself a mental note to glare at her later.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Can we eat now?" Nudge begged. I loved her, but I was going to snap if she asked me that one more time.

We found a little town with a nice little store and a hotel. We decided to get Nudge's salad, and go back to the cave to tell the boys the great news about the hotel.

My next problem was going to be Fang's reaction to an outsider staying with us.

We got back to the cave to find Iggy and Gazzy in a corner, and Fang on his laptop.

"Iggy Gazzy, what did I say?" I said, startling them.

"We were just preparing one." Gazzy defended. I sighed. Boys.

"Max, who is she?" Fang asked calmly. I looked at him, and could tell he was a little irritated.

"Guys, this is…" God, why didn't I get a name?

"Anna. But I prefer to be called firefly."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome.**


	3. Anna? Firefly?

**Ok people who actually like this story, here's chapter 3. Sorry it took longer than I thought it would. I had a lot of Make-up for school.**

**Disclaimer: Do I REALLY have to say it?**

**-Alter ego- Yeah, duh.**

**-sigh- Fine. I do NOT own any Maximum Ride characters...other than Fang (hehe) However, I DO own the plot and Firefly...or Anna...or whoever you want to call her. Happy now?**

**-Alter ego- Yep.**

**Ok on with the story...**

* * *

"Anna, but I prefer to be called Firefly." She said with a smile.

I took a quick innocent glance at Fang, and could tell immediately that he was pissed.

Really pissed.

"Firefly?" Fang asked, astonished. His voice was so smooth…I shook my head. Did I really just think that?

I decided I'd avoid looking at his face, which I knew was probably glaring at me angrily, by taking in Anna's…or Firefly's, features.

She had a nice heart shaped face. She had long, and I do mean long, black hair flowing calmly and smoothly down her back, with rare streaks of purple showing. Her light brown skin tone was lighter than Nudge's yet slightly darker than mine, which made me wonder if she was mixed or not. Her light brown wings glistened nicely in the sun, and her dark chocolate eyes, similar to Fang's, sparkled innocently at the rest of the Flock.

"Firefly?" Iggy exclaimed, with a bright smile lighting up his face. He stood up from his suspicious spot next to Gazzy, and looked in me and Firefly's general direction.

"That is awesome." He said. I glowered at him.

"You only like it because it has fire in it." I accused. Iggy crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you expect from a Pyro-Maniac?" He asked with a half smile. He did have a point.

"Max, Me, you, talk, now." Fang said. I had forgot Mr. Tall, Silent and Handsome…er, Dark was here. I wonder how?

Oh right, he's silent.

I bit my lip nervously and followed Fang to a corner of the cave reluctantly. When we reached the corner, further from everyone else, Fang took a deep breath and rubbed his temples, just like I did whenever I became frustrated.

"Max, I thought you were smarter than this." He whispered. Excuse me? Is he calling me dumb on the slick?

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to sound angry or sarcastic. He turned and looked at me stunned.

"Why is she _here_? Do you personally know her?" He complained. Well, no, I didn't. But what was I supposed to do? Before I could answer, he spoke again.

"Let me guess. This was another Ella incident?" He said. He was referring to when I so conveniently saw Ella getting jumped, and thought it was a brilliant idea to be super woman. Of course it wasn't that bright, and I got shot and I had been in a middle of a rescue mission to save Angel. But I can't believe he would bring this up.

"No. Actually, if you must know, you can thank Nudge. I _tried_ to leave her, but she said she had no place to go, and Nudge so graciously offered that she'd stay with us." I whispered back. He shook his head.

Wait, he's flipping the script. _I'm_ the leader.

"Listen, Angel isn't getting any evil thoughts from her. Plus, she's one of the mutants we saved in New York." I told him. He threw his arms in the air.

"Oh, and that makes it better?" He questioned. I sighed.

"And what do you want me to do, Sir Fang?" He was _really_ making me angry now.

"I don't know…how about…not bringing random mutants to the flock's location? Or how about having some actual common sense about who you trust?" He sneered. I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah, 'cause we all know everyone I trust is the spawn of Satan himself." I snapped. Fang turned away, and I _walked_ away.

"Max, what were you and Fang talking about? He had some…bad stuff in his mind again." Angel said when I reached them. I glanced in the direction where he was sitting at, glaring at all of us darkly. Maybe he was the evil one.

"Stuff like earlier?" I asked confused. She nodded innocently. She was so sweet.

I looked over at Firefly who was talking animatedly to Iggy. Turning back to Angel, I smiled. I was finally going to find out what Fang was thinking.

"What was he thinking?" I said as nice a possible. Angel shot a quick look at Fang, and looked at me with reluctance. I sighed, he must have threatened her.

"Angel, he can't hurt you. Not with me here." I assured her.

"Umm…well…it was kind of…about…" Yes, this was the moment.

"Don't get mad, ok, Max?" Angel said quickly. I kept my encouraging smile, despite my impatience.

"I won't. Not at you anyway." I said. She smiled brightly.

"It was about you." She finished. Ok…what was so scarring about that? I think she saw my puzzled face and frowned.

"You were…um…not fully dressed." She said clarifying. OH. I wasn't fully dressed. Now I could see how that would frighten a little girl. Wait…but Angel's seen me…not fully dressed, when we went to pools and stuff, and I had to help her take off her bathing suit.

WAIT A MINUTE.

Why was I _not _fully dressed in Fang's head? I frowned again, and shot the best glare I could at him, but he was absorbed in his laptop, sitting next to Nudge, who was looking at the screen with interest too.

Angel mistook my frown and glare for confusion, and to my dismay, continued.

"You were dancing…closer to him." She said again. I knew my face turned red. It felt really hot. I scratched at my head in annoyance.

"I was what?" I asked quietly, getting angrier at the moment.

"You were dancing towards him, and calling his name." She said further. Ok, I think I lost it.

"FANG!" I hissed. He looked up from his laptop and saw who I was talking to. His face went whiter and his eyes widened. Gazzy looked up from his corner. I didn't care if he was making a bomb. Maybe I'd use it to blow up Fang. That was a thought.

I marched over to him, his face slowly growing redder as I approached him. He knew exactly why I was angry.

Iggy and Firefly looked over at us, and Nudge took a few steps back further from Fang.

"What?" He said when I reached him.

"You know exactly what." I said.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked you." God I hated him. Spite him now if you're up there.

"Thought I wouldn't find out what you were thinking in your head? You know, that weird little thought that scared the holy crap out of Angel?" I asked. I smiled in my head as his face went blank.

"Max, I can explain." He said holding up his hands in defense.

"Please do." I said. Suddenly, his face wasn't so red, and he was smiling. I frowned. What was so funny?

"I was thinking that, because you loooooove me." He said grinning. Now it was my turn to have a white face. I gritted my teeth.

"That's not fair." I said under my breath.

"What isn't fair? I loooooove you too." He stated. My face turned red now, and I turned on my heel. That freaking jerk. He was teasing me. I was under the influence of Valium when I said that.

I walked back to Firefly, my face as red as a fire truck.

"Are you ok?" Iggy asked. He must have sensed the way I was walking or something.

"I hate Fang. I hate him, hate him, hate him." I muttered. Iggy smiled. I ignored him and looked back at Firefly, who I noticed was blushing slightly. Wow, there was a lot of red on everyone's face in a matter of an hour, and it wasn't even Valentines Day.

"What are you blushing for?" I snapped. She looked startled, and then pulled me to the side.

"Isn't Fang and Iggy…a little…hot?" She asked. I coughed, and suppressed a laugh.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"Thirteen." She answered, shooting bashful looks at Fang. Maybe if I punched her, she'd rethink how he looked to her.

_You're just jealous Maximum._ My voice kicked in. UGH. I did not want to here this.

_No I'm not. Girly girls just annoy me._ I replied.

_You think Fang is "hot." Does that make you a girly girl?_ He asked. I gritted my teeth, and Firefly looked at me puzzled.

"I do not think my best friend is hot." I stated out loud. Everyone turned and looked at me.

Oops. You'd think I would've stopped talking out loud by now, especially now that I actually know who the voice. Jeb. But I prefered calling him voice.

"Max, what are you talking about?" Asked Nudge.

"Aren't all of us your best friends?" Gazzy asked innocently. I smacked myself in the head.

"Yes Max, what are you talking about?" Iggy asked amused. I took a deep breath and looked at everyone, ignoring Fang's smug look.

"We, meaning the girls, found a hotel. Nudge thought it'd be a good idea to stay in one." I said, ignoring Iggy's snickers.

"So we're taking advice from Nudge now?" Fang said. Nudge glanced at him defensively. I ignored him and continued.

"So we're going to go and stay in a hotel. At least until I can figure out what we're going to do next. I think we all need a break." I finished. Nudge smiled brightly and stood up.

"Let's go." She said. Everyone went to the edge of the cave and took off, our magnificent wings glistening brilliantly as the sun began to set.

I looked at my flock…and Firefly, and smiled. We all worked hard. I wasn't sure about Firefly though. She seemed a bit, flirty with Iggy. The last thing I needed was for her to get attached to a flock member.

We landed in font of the Inn that Nudge had suggested, and walked inside. A girl, no older than sixteen, smiled at us as we entered. I did a quick sweep to make sure there weren't any of our Flyboy, or flying robotic eraser, friends near by.

"How may I help you?" She asked, looking specifically at Fang. I hissed under my breath and cleared my throat. She looked at me, and I noticed her smile go down slightly.

"I would like six rooms." I declared. Firefly and I would be sharing a room, then I could keep an eye on her.

"I'm sorry, but we only have 4 rooms, and you can't pay for more than three." She told me. I smacked my hand on my head.

"Ok, I'll take three rooms." I accepted reluctantly. She gave me the key cards, and turned back to Fang.

"If you need anything, I'm right here." She said with a big smile. He didn't respond, but instead ignored her and followed the rest of us to our rooms.

As soon as we got to our rooms, Iggy snatched a key and was off with Gazzy. Angel and Nudge shared a room, but Nudge wanted Firefly to stay with them.

"No she can stay with us." I said grabbing Firefly's arm and leading her to what was now me, her and fang's room.

To my relief, there were two beds. One for Fang, One for Firefly.

I started spreading some extra sheets on a small couch when Fang stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. What did it look like I was doing?

"I'm preparing my bed for later." I responded. He shook his head and sat on the couch. I sighed.

"Fang move." I said. He shook his head again.

"No, you sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the little couch." He argued. No.

"I'm the oldest, I get the couch." I stated. He still didn't move. I didn't feel like arguing, so it came to no surprise when I just took a deep breath, and accepted the bed. I looked over at Firefly to see what she was up to, except, there was no Firefly.

"Fang, where's Anna?"

* * *

**Good question. Where is Anna? just review and tell me whether you like it or not.**


	4. Going to Japan

**YAY another chapter. For those angry at my beautiful cliffie I love writing cliffies. But I hate reading them.**

**-Alter ego- "So what do you do when you read your own stories?"**

**Shut up...**

**Disclaimer: See pevious 3 chapters.

* * *

**"Fang, where's Anna?" I asked quickly. Fang looked up at me and quickly scanned the room. He gave me that I-Told-You-So look, and stood up. 

"Anna!" He called calmly. God, how could he ALWAYS be so calm?

I opened the bathroom door, only to find a nice shower and toilet, but no Anna.

"Firefly?" Fang asked, sounding confused as he spoke the name. I closed the bathroom door behind me and peeked in the miniature closet. Still no Firefly. I swallowed as I realized the possibilities of where she could be.

I opened the door to our room to see if the rest of the flock knew where she was. Of course, because my life hasn't been very lucky since the day I was _born_, I couldn't get to the flocks rooms. Why you ask? Because they were already out of their rooms. Standing in the hallway. With Anna.

Oh yeah, and Flyboys.

I heard Fang swear behind me as he looked at them all. There had to be at least ten flyboys, crammed conveniently in the hallway.

Yes I said conveniently. There were six of us, well now seven, hopefully, and about ten Flyboys. Had they lost their minds? They should know us by now to know we could get rid of ten flyboys, even if it was just the six of us.

And let's just say little Miss "Firefly" was on the flyboy's side. I could still kick her butt anytime.

So we won this fight before we even started.

"Max!" Gazzy called from the other end of the hall. I gapped. There were ten more on that end too. Still, we could win.

I suddenly heard Fang let out a strange "_oof"_ from behind me. Why was he hurt if he was still, technically, in the room?

I turned and swore.

"Shit." I said. There were ten more in the room with us. I backed out into the hall with the rest of the flock as Fang punched one really hard in the face. And to my surprise, it actually fell.

"You can not win." They started chanting, yet again. They always said that, and we ended back up in this situation. Fang slowly walked into the hallway with the rest of us. I looked at Firefly, and saw her standing casually against a wall, her eyes closed peacefully, as if she had no clue of the danger around her.

Unless…

That little traitor.

The flyboys started lunging at us, and I started giving the nearest flyboy's my infamous round house kick, slowly making my way to who I really wanted. Firefly.

"Told you so, Max." Fang spoke, grabbing an emergency fire extinguisher and hitting a flyboy in the head with it. I rolled my eyes as I snapped my own flyboy in half with another kick.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm on it." I replied, pushing a flyboy's head into a wall. I walked over to Anna and grabbed her by the shirt. Her eyes flew open in shock and fear as she saw the anger in my eyes.

"You betrayed me." I said between gritted teeth. I saw tears swell up in her eyes.

"Max, I didn't betray you. I'm trying to help you." She said. Did she think I was stupid?

"How, by getting your little flyboy friends to attack us?" I said. She sniffed and reached up to wipe away a tear, but I smacked her hand away. She wasn't going to be moving any body parts.

"No! I was concentrating." She said. Concentrating? What the heck?

"EVERYONE! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Gazzy called. I dropped Firefly and ran with the rest of the flock, not giving a crap about her. We ran into Angel and Nudge's room, and Iggy kicked the window open. We flew out as quickly as possible, Flyboy's and Firefly right behind us.

To my dismay, Firefly made it out. Not that I wanted her to DIE per say…just to not have made it out of the explosion Iggy and Gazzy set off.

"I know what it looks like…" Firefly began.

"Save it." Said Fang coldly.

"We want you gone, now." Said Nudge, shaking her head.

"You guys," Said Angel and Iggy at once. I looked at them. Iggy spoke first.

"Maybe we should give her a chance to explain." Iggy said. Oh so now he had a soft spot for her.

"Or maybe we should save our butts now and get rid of her." I suggested. She winced at my cruelty, but I didn't care.

"Iggy's right. Her explanation will probably surprise you." Angel said. I frowned. Not Angel too.

"Ok, I didn't know about those things just like you guys. I went to go and talk to Iggy, when I saw them in the hallway. Coincidentally, all of them had come out of the room. Well at least Iggy and Gazzy did. And then the flyboys came. I heard you and Fang calling for me, but I didn't want to give off your location. And then Angel and Nudge ran out suddenly. We were stuck in place, and I had an idea. I was going to blow up the flyboys. So I stood against a wall, and concentrated. And then you came out, and got angry. And you broke my concentration." She explained.

"You were going to talk to Iggy? You were planning on making them _blow up?"_ I asked, astonished. How ironic. She was going to go talk to the bomb expert himself, and then planned on blowing some flyboys up by…thinking?

"I can use elements to my advantage. All I need is a bit of concentration. For example, by combining the carbon in the air with the…"

"Umm, that's ok. I'm sure Iggy can explain that later." I said.

"Iggy, why did you leave the room with Gazzy?" Fang asked.

"We were…kind of…looking for bomb material." He explained. I took a deep breath. I knew how Nudge and Angel had known to come.

"So her story checks out?" I asked. Iggy thought for a moment.

"Actually, yes it does." Gazzy supplied. I took another deep breath and looked at Fang. He sighed and jerked his head in a random direction. I followed his gaze to a cliff.

"Let's talk over there." He said. We all flew in a tight formation and made our way to the cliff.

"Listen, I don't like you much, but I'm willing to give you a chance, if Angel and Max trust you." Fang said to Firefly once we landed. I saw a hurt look on Firefly's face as she nodded.

"You guys, we have to get out of this state." I said.

"Why don't we just leave the _country_?" Iggy suggested, frowning.

"Yeah, everywhere we go, there's erasers, flying erasers, now flyboys. Like when we were in New York, and when we went to…"

"Nudge." Fang interrupted. She smiled sheepishly, and stopped talking.

"You guys, we can't just up and leave the country. Do you know how much water is in between us and say…oh England?" I said. I know they were tired of being attacked, but how ridiculous could you get?

"Unlimited credit card, equals unlimited plane tickets, which also happen to equal endless choices of locations, and possibly even no more flyboy attacks." Iggy levied. I frowned.

"Ig, when we were over in Europe, there were flyboys, and about fifty thousand clones of all of us. I doubt that'll change just because we're in Japan or Mexico." I explained. He sighed.

"I know. I just wish it would end."

"We all do." Nudge said sadly. My poor flock. They were so worn. We never got to relax these days. I sucked in a breath and spoke.

"Ok, we're going to…Japan." I said. That was the first place that came to mind. Everyone smiled at me, even Fang looked a little happy.

"Really Max? Oh, I heard Japan has really good noodles. Can we try sushi when we get there? Oh and wear Kimono's and…" Nudge started. Gazzy cut her off. Bless his little heart.

"Max, how are we getting there?" He asked

"I guess we're taking a plane. I don't want to fly past some military base, and they try to shoot us down." I said. We may be extra strong and resilient, but we certainly weren't bullet proof.

"Yes!" Angel shouted. Her smile almost bought tears to my eyes. So sweet and tiny. Firefly was quiet the whole time.

"So, can I come?" She asked quietly.

"Of course!" Iggy said before I replied. I glared at him, knowing that he couldn't see it.

"So, we're going to Japan?" Fang stated.

* * *

**-Alter ego- "Press the pretty little review button and review. You Flame, you die."**

**Yeah...what she said...except you can flame (smile)**

**-Alter Ego- "No, if they flame, they will die."**

**(throws a random sugar cookie and watches as Alter ego chases it.) Sorry. Ignore her. she's evil. you will not die if you flame. but you _will_ die if you don't review (smiles innocently)**


End file.
